


The Mood  Kill

by CrimsonGuiltyPleasures (MLGroves), MLGroves



Series: Otherwise Known Fairy Tail Collection [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Body Hair, F/M, First Time, Frustration, Hair, Humor, Pink hair, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, killing the mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLGroves/pseuds/CrimsonGuiltyPleasures, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLGroves/pseuds/MLGroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise known as the not-so-perfect first time. "Did you know, " Lucy began, stifling a giggle, "that Natsu's hair is pink?" Lisanna and Mirajane stared- what did that have to do with anything and why was Natsu so uncharacteristically quiet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The contents herein are by no means owned by this poor, starving writer and completely belong to those who have created the greatness that is Fairy Tail.

There was something wrong in the guild that day. At first, Mirajane could not put her finger on it, but after she cleaned the pristine counter of the hall for the fifth time in a row, she decided that everything was too quiet. No brawls had broken out and the hall only echoed light chatter. The barmaid frowned when she came to this realization. Where was the liveliness that Fairy Tail was known for? It put her nerves on edge and she could hardly fathom why.

 

Her keen eyes surveyed the room and she made a mental checklist of all her fellow guild mates present. Macao and Wakaba were doing their usual, sitting about drinking and smoking like the layabouts they were. She did not see Team Shadowgear, but of course not, they had left on a mission that morning. In fact, Mirajane remembered, so had Gajeel and Pantherlilly. She looked on and found Erza near a pillar, quietly enjoying a cake and Gray was nowhere in sight, but hadn't been for a few days. Many of the mages had taken on week-long jobs recently and the ice-make mage had been no exception. She was briefly thankful that Juvia wasn't around to cry over his absence. Though, it would have done wonders to the silence in the guild and Mirajane found herself sorely missing it despite herself.

 

It took her a bit- but the take-over mage finally realized what the problem was. Everything was normal, everyone was just fine- everyone except Natsu. Though Happy was beside him,enjoying a raw fish as was normal, the Dragonslayer held his head on the table and looked as if he were...sulking? Now that wasn't right, that wasn't right at all.

 

Grabbing a glass to clean, Mirajane nibbled her lip as she tried to make sense of the scene. Since when did Natsu get depressed? Naturally she knew everyone well enough in the guild to know that even Natsu could get upset, but this silence from him was just eerie. In the guild, but not boisterously eating or challenging someone to a fight, it made her wonder if he'd somehow switched places with his Edolas counterpart, but even then, that wouldn't make sense. She continued to watch him, his eyes looked tired and his cheeks were flushed. Could he possibly be sick? When he let out a sigh that caught the air just above the table on fire for a few seconds, it dawned on her that Lucy was not in the guild at all. Had something happened?

 

Mirajane was just about to approach the boy and question him when Lisanna joined him at the table. The barmaid relaxed her shoulders and smiled. Of course her younger sister would have been thinking along the same lines as she. Perhaps it would turn out all right after all. However, despite the younger Strauss sitting beside him and greeting Happy with a smile, the Fire Dragonslayer didn't even lift his head to spare her a glance. Only Happy had stopped gnawing on his fish long enough to smile and wave before resuming his meal.

 

She observed this in surprised interest and watched as Lisanna placed a small hand on the boy's back, trying to gain his attention, but was only met with her eyes widening as he waved her off. It was one of those moments that Mirajane sorely wished she had super hearing. The curiosity raged through her, but she held fast and watched as Lisanna persevered and tapped his shoulder again. He looked at her this time- a definite improvement, but shock that covered her sister's face made Mirajane wonder.

 

She didn't have to wait much longer before her sister nodded nervously to Happy and left the table to walk straight towards the bar. She smoothly sat herself down and Mirajane wasted no time in asking, “Is everything, okay?”

 

It was her turn to be surprised when Lisanna's anxious eyes met hers only to reveal mirth glinting within them. It was obvious something had happened, but why hide amusement? With a perplexed shrug, the younger sibling answered, “I don't think I've seen him so frustrated in my life.”

 

Mirajane blinked,but wasted no time in prodding for more information, “Frustrated, but he looks so upset! Are you sure he's angry?”

 

The short-haired girl giggled, “No- not angry, Mira, frustrated. There is a difference.” She winked and continued, “I originally thought he was sad about something too, but he's practically livid! The whole table is shaking. I'm surprised Happy hasn't flown off yet.”

 

“He wouldn't,” Mirajane answered automatically, mind reeling at the information. From the distance, the table looked perfectly fine, how could it be shaking? “However... isn't he normally louder when angry?” Something didn't add up.

 

“Well... sometimes he can get quiet and intense, but I admit, it's very rare.”

 

“Lisanna, what aren't you telling me? You're still holding back giggles.”

 

That caused her sister to chortle for a second before she covered her mouth. “It's because he's tense and so quiet! It's weird, isn't it?” She glanced back to the table, where Natsu had yet to make an attempt to move. Happy had finished his meal already and was now spending his time pushing on the Dragonslayer's shoulders, prompting him to sit up. It didn't look to be working. Lisanna giggled again and looked Mirajane dead in the eye, “Happy told me Lucy upset him.”

 

So Lucy was the culprit after all. Mirajane tilted her head to the side and finally allowed herself to smile. If it was something between Natsu and Lucy, then that would fix itself eventually and was not something she'd have to worry over. That was a relief at least. However, there was something still nagging her and she could tell that even Lisanna wasn't completely sold on Happy's explanation.

 

“What did she do?” Mirajane ventured to ask.

 

Lisanna shrugged and her grin shrunk, “I don't know, Mira. He didn't tell me that.”

 

After that, the two siblings fell into quiet chatter themselves, discussing how empty the guild hall was for the week. They moved down the counter with rags and cleaned it for a sixth time and laughed over possibilities involving Elfman on his recent job and they pondered over when other guild mates would return. It helped to fill the silence and Mirajane was grateful for the distraction. Hopefully come tomorrow, the team known for its loud brevity would be back once Natsu got over what was precisely bothering him. It was a mystery that the two girls discussed on and off through the afternoon They had eventually come to the conclusion that they would gain more insight into the matter when their favorite celestial mage finally came in.

 

However, by the time Lucy did enter through the large guild doors, neither Strauss sibling noticed as they were far too distracted by their idle chatter at first. She came in slowly and looked this way and that before her eyes zeroed in on Natsu's slumped figure- who had grown visibly tense the moment her scent had touched his nose. Instead of looking apologetic for whatever dire deed she had done to upset him, the mage's face exploded into a brilliant red before a snort of laughter escaped.

 

Natsu twitched in response, obviously aware of her every move, though he kept his face buried in his arms. Happy, however, took to hovering about his head, tail twitching in a mixture of worry and amusement. Lucy covered her mouth, stifling more giggles as she bit her finger and turned to join the two Strauss siblings at the bar.

 

Mirajane and Lisanna stopped their mild discussion the moment she sat next to the younger sibling, still in a strange fit of giggles and a flush on her face from lack of oxygen. With a wave of her hand, she greeted them and managed with a few breaths to ask for a glass of water. Mirajane obliged, but raised an eyebrow in question. Lucy gave no answer and covered her face in the palm of her hand until the shudders of mirth came to a halt. Lisanna watched her with an identical expression on her face and waited for the celestial mage to calm down. When an ice cold mug was finally sat in front of her, Lucy finally relented with an exhale of air before taking a quick drink.

 

“Something seems to have you in a good mood.” Lisanna began as she sent a quick glance towards Natsu, who, for all intents and purposes, still looked as if he hadn't moved, but the tilt of his head in their general direction didn't fool her any: he was listening.

 

Mirajane smiled brightly and leaned over the counter, “It's wonderful to hear you in such high spirits, Lucy! Did something happen?”

 

Both girls expected Lucy to smile, lean back in her usual smug way when her mood was good and immediately start in about her day. They were not expecting her to blink owlishly at them before another fit of giggles consumed her. They stared dubiously, confused and mildly concerned that she had been cursed by some spell of constant giggling. Neither Strauss sibling knew if such a spell existed, but they were starting to consider it. Her shoulders shook and her mug spilled some of its contents. Lucy didn't seem to notice and instead eyed the two girls with a mirthful gleam in her eye.

 

“Did you know,” She began, stifling a giggle, “that Natsu has pink hair?”

 

They both stared.

 

“Umm... Lucy-” Mirajane began as she slowly reached under the counter to get her some more ice. Maybe she she had a fever... Lucy waved her hands in defense and shook her head.

 

“Not the hair on his head.” She clarified, glancing between the both of them. “I mean everywhere else: His arms, legs- you can even see a pink stubble on him in the mornings. Yes- Natsu has facial hair!” She bit her forefinger to stifle more giggling, “I bet he burns it off every morning- I wouldn't even be surprised if his nose hairs are pink!” Her giggles turned into full out laughter at this point as she wiped tears from her eyes. Lisanna glanced at Mirajane as they came to the same conclusion: their celestial mage had finally lost her mind.

 

Lisanna nibbled on her lower lip, letting loose her own giggle, but that didn't hide her concern. “Well- yes, I suppose, if you think about it..it would be pink-but Lucy...” She struggled to find a way to say her next words subtly,but failed, “are you okay?”

 

“Of course I am, why do you ask?” She took another drink and eyed Lisanna. “Do I seem like something's wrong?”

 

“Well...you're awfully amused over the topic of Natsu's hair...” She risked another glance behind Lucy and was surprised to see the Dragonslayer's head raised- staring darkly at the blonde girls back with an intensity that made the take-over mage shudder. Just what was that look about? It made her cheeks heat up just seeing it. She turned her attention back to Lucy and swallowed, “Umm... maybe you should-”

 

“It's just so weird!” Lucy interrupted, glancing to the two girls. “Can you really blame me? I just woke up this morning and it hit me: if he's pink on his head and eyebrows, then that means he's pink everywhere else! Once that got in my head, I just couldn't stop laughing. It's weird right? Am I the only one that sees this?”

 

Lucy waited for confirmation before she realized they were still looking at her as if she'd grown a second head and flushed scarlet. If it hadn't been such a strange topic, Mirajane would have found it adorable how she then struggled to try to explain herself to them with exaggerated hand movements and wide eyes. The barmaid was still trying to figure out what any of this had to do with Natsu's odd behavior when something else took the two by surprise.

 

“I mean, you have to understand, it's hard NOT to think of these things when you notice that he's even got pink on his-”

 

They never heard the rest of her sentence as Lucy's mouth suddenly snapped shut and the bright flush traveled down her neck and steamed off her ears. Her hands rung together as she shoved her glass aside and it looked as if all her earlier amusement had drained from her to be replaced by embarrassment. Lisanna tilted her head and was just about to question the girl again when all three froze in their positions.

 

Natsu was standing there and the look in his eyes was anything but frustrated or even upset. The intensity of his gaze shut the Strauss siblings up even as Lucy stiffened, feeling his presence behind her. With a squeak, she breathed out his name and tried to look at him, but was quickly taken from her chair with a tug of his hands on her shoulders. He yanked her to her feet, pulled her close so his mouth hit her ear and all three girls froze when he spoke.

 

“I'll show you pink, damnit!” To most, it would have been an odd statement that seemed very out of the ordinary, but the deep growl and gruffness of his voice floored them as Mirajane and Lisanna watched the boy turn and lead a stuttering Lucy out of the guild faster than most could comprehend. The doors slammed behind them and those who had been in the guild, chattering, fell silent only long enough to shake their heads and ignore the events as if it were a daily occurrence.

 

A blue paw tapped on Mirajane's hand and finally brought her attention back to what was in front of her. Happy took a seat on the counter, laughing under his breath in that strange way. On a normal day, that laugh would have been followed by his favorite line and curl of the tongue, but instead, he glanced to the barmaid and said innocently, “They were like that last night too. Can I have some more fish?”

 

Mirajane's own face grew red as the realization struck her and a loud squeal erupted across the hall. “Oh my!”


	2. The Mood Rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimson Guilty Pleasures wrote the sequel to "The Mood Kill" for the Nalu Love Fest 2014! The Prompt was: Shy!

“I'll show you pink dammit!”

 

Natsu's voice had been dangerous when he'd growled into Lucy's ear. The rumble had vibrated from his lips and traveled down until her legs quivered from the tone. She knew her laughter struck his pride somewhere. That giggling obsessively at the Guild may have cause him to react defensively, but how could she know he would do this? With eyes widestaring at Mirajane and Lisanna, Lucy stammered numbly- unsure of what to say.

 

He had left no time for the take-over sisters to react to his announcement. With burning fingers, he gripped Lucy's arm tightly and pulled her from the bar. It was bad enough that she laughed at him the moment his pants had dropped last night, but did she have to share her amusement with everyone else too?  
  
Stomping his feet along the floorboards, Natsu hardly noticed the smell of burnt wood entering his nostrils or the minor complaints from fellow guild members as he walked by. All he could focus on was the blonde squirming in his arms as he drug her through the Hall.

 

“Wai-.wait Natsu, I...” Lucy tried to reason with him, fingers clinging to his own as she tried to pry his warm hands off of her. He could feel the burn of her blush radiating, but it did little to curb his temper. “I wasn't going to tell the-”

 

“Not going to tell them?” The doors slammed behind them as he moved and his agitated voice only grew incredulous. “I don't care about that!”

 

This surprised the girl as her struggles finally ceased and she grew quiet. “.. Y...you don't?”

 

Choosing not to answer her, the Dragonslayer continued dragging her through the streets, uncaring if she complained or who witnessed. He held her tightly and his nostrils flared. He still remembered the night before. The laughter, the gentle caresses, her scent and the feel of her hair... it was a frustrating sort of pleasure that brought goose bumps along his skin. Taking her for the first time had been more than he could have imagined.

 

….. but she just had to take one look at him completely exposed to her and burst into giggles. Of course he was pink! All of his hair was pink. Freed had Green hair, she didn't laugh at that! As the thought of her thinking about another man's happy trail entered his mind, Natsu growled once more and his ire rose.

 

Oh she was going to get it...

 

Lucy couldn't stand the silence he was giving her. She could see the heat sizzling off his shoulders in the sunlight and his skin was practically steaming. Her wrist burned under his grip, but he still managed to keep his iron-tight hold gentle. Even aggravated, her partner could not hurt her. It would have been enough to soften her heart, but the tense set of his shoulders and intensity of his voice had jarred her.

 

Yet it excited her all the same. Last night had been amazing in more ways than she could count, despite how sore she had been that morning. A hot shower had eased the pain in her hips, if only a little and the marks he had left on her skin only served as proof to their activities. It was more than embarrassing when she had woken up, naked and locked within his arms. It had taken all of her flexibility to wriggle from the sleeping man's embrace just to escape to the bathroom.

 

She had intended to absorb the event: to mentally prepare herself for today- instead her mind had gripped onto the one thing that was just  _so Natsu_ and laugh hysterically about it. Of course his hair was pink everywhere. It matched his tan skin and led down his stomach in a manner far too enticing for her to handle.

 

Ashamed, she bowed her head and gnawed her lip. How could she look at him now, knowing how upset he had been by her actions? Had she given him the wrong idea? …. or did it make him regret?

 

Sensing her change of mood, Natsu halted in the street, ignoring the shouts of fishermen as they greeted them from the canal. He gazed at her with hard eyes and felt the frustration simmering just beneath his skin... and something else. She covered her face with her bangs and looked so... unlike Lucy that it made him snarl.

 

He didn't know what was going on in that head of hers, but he did know one thing- his Lucy should never look so unsure of herself. No matter what. Making a snap decision, the dragon slayer laced his fingers with hers and quickly pulled her to the door of her home. He'd use the window later.

 

“...Natsu?” The change of his routine jarred her from her thoughts and he smirked.

 

“Just get in.” He said simply, slamming the door shut behind them and leading her to her bedroom. Finally losing her unsure attitude, Lucy quickly returned to trying to release herself from him, but their entangled hands held fast.

 

“W-wait a minute-” She stammered, voice getting heated. “Just what do you think you're doing? Natsu, let go of me!”

 

Lucy was surprised when he listened, but she wasn't expecting the amount of force he used to toss her to the sheets of her bed. Shrieking as her body jostled the mattress, Lucy rolled to her back and pulled her hair from her eyes. Preparing to yell at Natsu- perhaps even kick him out- her voice died in her throat as she watched him very calmly toss his vest across the room.

 

“N...Natsu... what are you doing?” Her voice caught, eyes roving down the expanse of his chest before following the lines of his hips as his skin disappeared below his waist band. She gulped involuntarily as heat spread across her cheeks.

 

He didn't respond to her in words. Natsu locked his eyes with her, heat pooling in the depths of his dark irises even as his hands slowly unraveled his scarf before it joined his vest on the floor. Stretching as he moved, Lucy squeaked in response to his body expanding and contracting and he grinned wickedly.

 

Lucy couldn't decide where to look. His body was well-toned and the nicks in his skin from her fingernails were still left behind. Fearing she would set the bed on fire, she covered her face in her hands and groaned. Just.. what was he doing?

 

“Lucy.” His voice growled the moment she hid herself, coaxing and luring her back to watching him. “Don't look away.” Spreading her fingers, she quietly peeked at him and felt her mouth go dry just as his pants and underwear joined the rest of his clothes on the floor.

 

He held such strength in his lithe body and his legs were just as tantalizing as the rest of him. The pink curls that lay nestled between his legs was just as mouth watering as the rest of him. Why had she been laughing at him again? Lucy couldn't remember, let alone think.

 

“Very good, Lucy,” his mischievous voice came out in a low purr as he sauntered toward her, “just keep watching.” He could have told her to stand on her head and spin in circles. She would have listened.

 

Licking her lips, she squeaked again when his strong hands gripped her own, lowering them from her face so he could rub his nose against hers, taking in her scent. He moved as if standing stark naked in front of her was natural, as if it was something he'd always do with her. It caused her heart to hammer and palpitate strangely and before she could think, her hands were reaching towards him.

 

She caught herself before her fingers could brush his skin. Before she could withdraw, Natsu gripped them tightly and fanned her hand across his chest, pressing her firmly against him. “It's weird to see you so shy, Lucy...” He said, smiling fondly. “Then again, you're always weird... so I guess it fits.”

 

Shaking her head, Lucy smiled, realizing she had been over thinking things. Why did she have to get embarrassed over last night? It was just Natsu- just him and her and she loved him. “Just shut up and kiss me.” She whispered.

 

Slanting his mouth over hers, Natsu bent her back onto the mattress, more than happy to oblige. He loved her too, after all. His growl turned into a pleased hum when she trailed her hands along his shoulders before pulling the hair on his scalp. Overpowering her, he pushed her down, burning fingers sizzling through the fabric of her clothes so he could see the flushed skin beneath. The signs of their lovemaking were still fresh and he branded each teeth mark with his fingers.

 

Lucy whimpered into his mouth in complaint only once, but her care for clothing was chased away by his calloused hands palming her breasts as he drank in her every sound. When Natsu released her, his hands grabbed hers once more, pulling them away as he held them above her head. 

 

“You know...” He said, eyes delving into hers with a piercing stare that never failed to make her shiver, “you don't have to hide yourself from me. Never from me. You're Lucy. That's all I care about.”

 

Touched beyond words, the blonde just nodded her head, pleading with him silently to finish what he started. Understanding, he draped his body atop hers and dragged his teeth down her neck and shoulders. Using one hand to burn the fabric of her shorts as the other still held her wrists captive. Worshiping her skin, he ground himself against her, groaned through his own pleasure and quietly whispered his adoration with butterfly kisses.

 

 

Lucy was near tears from emotion and her body wrung tight like a coiled spring by the time he finally sank into her, swallowing her loud moans and thrusting into her willing body with hard snaps of his hips. The bed creaked beneath them and the floor shuddered with their movements. Natsu sent her climbing to the skies even as he anchored her to the earth with his hard body.

 

When she cried out to her release, her legs were tight around him and sweat dripped from his forehead. Her body arched against him as he kissed every inch of her he could reach. She road out her pleasure with her hands still held in his while one pressed against her arched back, holding her against him even as his own pleasure took him. Shouting her name, he joined her in a high that left them breathless and fell a top her in an exhausted heap.

 

It was far too hot with him covering her, but Lucy held him close despite that. Catching her breath, she sighed, content and wondered how she could have ever doubted him in the first place. She kissed his cheek and prepared to apologize, but his own voice gave her pause as he chuckled and returned the kiss.

 

“...still going to laugh about my hair?” He asked with a cocky smile. Still too lost in this previous euphoria to be completely agitated, she smacked his shoulder lightly and giggled.

 

“I'm not apologizing if you're going to act like that.” She said petulantly, sticking her tongue out for emphasis. His laughed as his mouth found hers again in a slow dance. As they held each other close, slowly working themselves up to what may have ended in a second round, Lucy paused when she remembered how they had left the Guild.

 

“...Natsu... why didn't Happy come with us?” She asked between kisses, eyes suddenly wide.

 

Rising to his elbows, the Fire Dragonslayer raised an eyebrow and shrugged, “He probably figured it best not to follow I mean.. would you have really wanted him here?”

 

“Of course not!”Lucy hissed, “but Mirajane and Lisanna were left completely clueless to what was going on!”

 

Understanding dawned on him.”Oh...well... then he probably told them what we were up to.”

 

That's what she was afraid of. Groaning in embarrassment, Lucy grabbed for her closest pillow and covered her face. How was she going to go to the guild now?  _I am so screwed!_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words to this short one-shot other than, "once it got in my head, it wouldn't get out." Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
